


I'll be the one, if you want me to

by ShyLady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLady/pseuds/ShyLady
Summary: Drabbles and vignettes.Title from Say something - A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 26
Kudos: 64





	1. The princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royal AU

She was ugly. Big and ungainly, a sad thing with the body of a warrior. She was a princess too and the peace with her kingdom required a wedding. Jaime was the prize. His father rushed to close the negotiations, hoping to bury the rumors that involved Jaime with his sister Cersei. Tywin Lannister was never a man of half decisions.

Her name was Brienne. At the feast, she sat beside him silently; her freckled face a serious mask. Her thick lips were pressed into a line. She had barely spoken to say her vows during the ceremony, nothing more.

 _She enjoys this as much as I do._ Jaime drank the wine from a golden goblet, lost in his bitter thoughts.

"Is Tarth as beautiful as the bards say?" he asked.

She looked at him, and Jaime was able to take a better look at her eyes, huge and blue, the blue of the sky on a clear morning.

“More,” she said, her voice sounding a little hoarse. She looked at her hand, then at Jaime, and then back at her hand. Inside her fist she kept an object.

“What is this?” he pointed out with his finger. “An amulet?”

She blinked delicately. Her eyes were beautiful.

“This is an old souvenir,” she said. “A token, if it pleases you.”

She opened her hand. It was a short, ugly thing, discolored by the time. The little toy was a knight, he lacked an eye and one of his arms was patched in wool of a different color. Of all the reminders she might have brought from her island, she had chosen that one.

“Maybe you can pass the souvenir to our children. But they must learn to mend the poor knight. And he needs an eye.”

She was a warrior in fact, her exploits were legendary. But she blushed at the mention of children.

“How many?” she asked carefully. Apparently she was just beginning to have a notion of the possibility.

“I don’t know,” he answered with sincerity. “How many do you want?”

She worried at her lower lip, staring at him, with her huge and amazing eyes.

“Maybe two,” she said.

“Tree and we have a deal,” replied Jaime.

Brienne smiled and put the toy on the table.

“If you said so,” she whispered but the smile persisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love at first sight.


	2. Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon!

Brienne covered her belly wound, but the blood kept flowing. She crawled as she could until she reached Jaime. He had one wound to his shoulder and another to his thigh.

“Jaime,” she said, breathing heavily.

“Wench!” he exclaimed. She took his good hand; the blood was sticky, and cold between her fingers.

“Don't you dare leave me,” she said lying next to him.

“I'm not going anywhere Brienne, but you...” he pointed to the red spot.

“This is just a scratch,” she lied.

“We need a maester and a septon,” he said after a moment.

“I take the maester. But not the septon, you’re no dying. Me neither”

“I don’t want prayers for me, wench. I want to make this right.”

“Make what?”

“You and me.”

“Oh.”

“We are going to fight again and again this dammit war, but I want you to be my wife at least. Will you?”

“You are saying this because you believe we are doomed.”

“I love you, I love you, you my sweet stubborn wench.”

The sky suddenly caught fire. A blinding light struck Brienne's eyes. _Dragons_ , Brienne though. A steed of fire lit up the night and then a part of the forest began to burn.

“She is here!” a group of soldiers yelled.

Yes, the queen had appeared with her dragons to save them all, one more battle, one more war.

“Yes, my love,” she answered. “I will marry you.”

In the distance Drogon roared with force and the near-lost fight became victory in front of their eyes.


	3. Tomboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soldier!Brienne.

"You want a beer, boy?" Jaime asked to the blonde who was sitting next to him at the bar.

Jaime had gone to a place outside the base, where he knew the military went for entertained on their day off. He wanted a drink, maybe a fight. Sitting at the bar he could see soldiers, as green as their uniforms.

He thought the boy beside him was a good opponent, one of the tallest and chunkiest in the bar. When he turned around to face Jaime, he noticed the scar on the left cheek, a broken nose, and a slight insinuation of breasts.

She was wearing camouflage pants and a black sleeveless shirt. _She_.

"A… woman?" He asked incredulous.

The blonde gave him a cold look

"Fuck you," she replied. She was young, maybe twenty years old, skin blemished with freckles, now red with anger. Jaime noticed she was pretty ugly, and given her size, not harmless.

"It is difficult to realize." Jaime knew he said the wrong thing. The woman blushed more. Every bit of her got redder.

She had a military haircut, with the sides of the head shaved and a handful of straight hair falling backwards. Her eyes, deep blue, cut him like knives.

"Hey, Brie!" A thin girl exclaimed approaching, with the same clothes and the same haircut, but the top coiffed with a short braid.

"What's happening? This dude is bothering you? "Another girl appeared much more petite, wearing dark glasses and a baseball cap. In the chest of her black shirt said ‘Tomboy's Club.’ "If you want, we’ll kick his ass."

“Sshhh! What's the matter with you? You don’t see he is disabled?” The thin girl said, low but clear enough for Jaime.

"So what? He still can deserve it. "

"You want to fight?" The girl named Brie asked to Jaime, without looking down.

 _Yes, with you,_ he though.

"Nope. Three against one is not fair. "He laughed, holding her gaze.

"All right,” the blonde said.

"Good, old man" The smaller girl patted him on the back. Her stiff neck was adorned with a tattoo, an octopus with its tentacles tangled around an anchor. "For a moment I thought we´ll have to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls rock the world!


	4. If you want me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon!

The pact had formed again and the Long Night had come to an end. There were oaths and magic, there were death and rebirth. The Dreadfort was a dark and damp place, but the happiness had taken hold of nobles and wildings alike. That was a feast that lasted three days.

They had wine and food, and men and women danced around campfires. The first day Brienne refused to participate in such excesses, but the second day she felt infected by the joy of the people. She drank and danced. She remembered Westeros songs and dances. She executed the steps awkwardly at first, then with more security. She and Sansa taught Jhiki and Irri the moves, and they taught their own dances in return. Then Val joined and the music of the wildings filled the night.

On the third day, Brienne preferred to retire to the godswood. Her gods weren't the Old ones, but she had seen what the weirwoods did. The rustle of water, wind, and leaves comforted her. She sat in the shade of a tree, and pulled Oathkeeper out of the sheath to sharpen it.

Almost at noon she heard footsteps approaching. Jaime had followed her, of course. In the last few weeks he had been strangely silent and brooding. Thinking of something beyond the North, the end of the war or the death of his family.

Brienne loved him. It was inevitable. She had fought the feeling, but it was so ingrained inside her that by the time she realized it, love had already invaded her like ivy invaded castle’s walls. He knew of course, Jaime knew her too well. He had never mentioned it out loud. If he felt shame or rejection, he had not expressed it either. She also knew him well.

Jaime knelt beside her. His golden curls were a wild tangle, his beard long, flecked with gray. He was beautiful and his emerald eyes shone with a wild light.

“What trouble you?” She asked.

Jaime shrugged.

“I’m alive,” he said simply.

“Do you prefer the opposite?”

He gave her a lazy smile.

“I hoped for a clean death, a blast of glory. This… this is new.”

“Do you want glory?”

“No, no anymore. I want to live. Maybe a quiet life in some green place with sapphire waters. What you think about that?”

This time she shrugged.

“If you want that, yes, I can give it to you.”

She could feel the warmth of his body, his presence, his smell. Jaime was the world surrounding her. He approached her, gently taking her from the shoulders. The movement surprised her and Brienne went very still. He rested his forehead against hers.

“I have nothing to offer, but if you want me, you’ll have me,” he said.

She let out a sigh, a trembling sigh that brushed her lips against his.

_I want you. I love you._

Their lips touched reverently at first, tentatively. The kiss was warmth, sweet and become something more, something dark, almost prohibited. He kissed her and she kissed him back, like a dancing, lips to lips, tongue to tongue. They kissed until Brienne wasn’t sure how she had lived without the taste of Jaime's mouth. 

The kiss took on a life of its own, large, impossible and beautiful.

He separated from her and touched her cheek. The gesture was tender as if he was making sure she was good.

Brienne reached up and laid her hand over his against her cheek. She narrowed her eyes and murmured softly.

“Yes.”

And he smiled.


End file.
